My new carnation plant originated as a sport of an American spray type plant of unknown parentage and was discovered by me in February, 1971 among miscellaneous carnation plants of unknown parentage growing in one of my greenhouses at Denver, Colo. The apparent strength of this sport, its very attractive flower shape and color, and the many blossoms carried by the single flowering stem caused me to effect reproduction of this sport, by means of cuttings, for observation and culture and propagation of the new plant by means of cuttings through many successive generations, at Denver, Colo., has shown the novel characteristics of the plant to hold true from generation to generation and to be firmly fixed. Commercial scale asexual propagation of this new carnation plant variety is now being carried on at Denver, Colo.